Bump Watch
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Ruby tries to deal with the changes her body is going through....Pure fluff.


**Title:**_ Bump Watch  
_**Summary:** Ruby tries to deal with the changes her body is going through....  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Ruby  
**Pairing:** Dean/Ruby  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** K+  
**Timeline:** Honestly? I don't know. Sometime in the future, perhaps?  
**Spoilers:** None stated.  
**Warnings:** The only warning I can think of is that this fic mentions pregnancy and is pure fluff.  
**Notes:** This story does not take place in any series of mine and of course, the Ruby is the Original!Ruby.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Bump Watch**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

Getting dressed had never been a challenge for her. She threw clothes on with ease and there was something almost lazy about her movements as she tugged a shirt over her head, stepped into jeans and still managed to look put together and beautiful. It never mattered what she wore. Jeans and a t-shirt or an elegant dress (though the whole 'wearing a dress' thing was definitely few and far between and she always loathed wearing them, but somehow when Dean ripped it off of her, something in her told her it was totally worth it) it didn't matter. And when Dean greeted her, he greeted her with a, ''Hey, beautiful.'' That was just the way it had always been. She had a careless beauty. One, she was realizing, that she took for granted.

She never actually _thought_ about looking good (because there were always much more important things to think about) until she was forced to realize that things were changing.

A stream of curses left her lips with fervor as she threw an armload of clothes onto the bed, eyes darkened, mouth drawn into a thin line that clearly said 'don't fuck with me right now.' Scowling and still muttering foul words under her breath, she tossed a few items aside and finally produced a plain gray shirt from the pile, tugging it over her head. Her frustration only built when she found that pulling the shirt over her stomach was becoming an unfortunate issue. Snarling, she yanked it down and turned to the full length mirror. Instantly, she let out a frustrated shriek when she saw the end result of her struggle. The shirt was tight against her stomach, the bump clear as day under the thin fabric stretched across it.

''Goddamn it,'' she mumbled, shaking her head. Turning away, she pulled off the shirt and reached for another. She chose a white blouse and shrugged into it, slowly starting to button it up. Okay, so far so good. Everything seemed to be going fin - damn it! Nope. There was no way she was going to be able to button that up. A heavy sigh escaped her dry lips and she practically ripped off the shirt with a frown. For a moment, she studied herself in the mirror, clad in a bra and jeans that wouldn't button (and weren't they a pain to wriggle into) and she had never really been a big crier, but right now she felt like bawling like a baby. And she did _not_ like that feeling. So she got angry instead.

With a wild screech, she grabbed the pile of clothes on the bed and hurled them at the wall.

''Whoa, hey!'' Dean stopped in his tracks in the doorway as he was attacked by an armful of fabric, stepping back slightly. ''What'd those poor clothes ever do to you?'' He quipped, smirking easily as he leaned against the doorframe. When she turned to face him, however, the smirk dropped off his face. ''What's wrong?''

''What's wrong?'' She echoed. ''What do you _think_ is wrong, Dean? You knocked me up! You did this to me, you stupid ass! Stupid Winchester sperm!''

He blinked. ''....Is this a hormone thing?''

''Don't make me hit you.'' While he held up his hands in surrender, she turned back to the mirror, sighing at the sight of herself. ''I look horrible.''

He paused briefly, like he was unsure if he was allowed to speak and then he took a few steps into the bedroom. ''I don't think you look horrible.''

''Don't fucking patronize me, Dean.''

He rolled his eyes, moving to stand next to her. ''I'm dead serious, sweetheart.'' Lazily, he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, smirking once again as he looked at her reflection. ''You look beautiful.''

She shook her head and buried her head in her hands with an audible groan. ''No, I don't.''

''Ruby, what's the problem here?'' She mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't quite decipher. ''What was that?''

''I don't fit into any of my clothes, okay?!'' With a positively lethal looking glare, she shook his arm off her shoulders and moved to sink onto the bed. ''Why do you think I've been wearing your shirts lately, dumbass? It's because my jeans won't button and my shirts won't fit over my stomach and I look awful!'' When she was finished her speech, she fell backwards onto the bed, hands moving to cradle her stomach. ''And it's all your fault because you....you and your Led Zeppelin and your....your _car _seduced me, you horny imbecile, and you did it on purpose so I could house your demon spawn!''

Dean sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Okay, a) out of the two of us here, which one is the demon? And b) you look fuckin' hot right now, okay? _Oh! _And c) for the last time, I didn't know that those condoms were defective. So there.''

She glared up at him through her hair. ''If you're not going to placate me and make me feel better then you can go away. Go knock someone else up. Apparently, you're really good at it.'' And then she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled a pillow over her face.

He thought about leaving. He did. Because she was scary when she was in a mood _before_ she got pregnant and now....well, now she was downright deadly. But instead, he sighed again like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and crawled onto the bed next to her. ''Ruby.'' She made an unintelligible noise in response and he scoffed lightly. ''Ruby,'' he pulled the pillow away from her face and brought a hand to her face. ''Look at me.'' Reluctantly, she turned her eyes back to him. ''You're beautiful,'' he said firmly. ''You're always beautiful. It doesn't matter what you look like. That's not why you're beautiful. The way you look isn't why I fell in love with you.''

''Yes, it was.''

''No, it wasn - Okay, it was what drew me towards you, but it wasn't why I fell in love with you.''

''You're a big liar.''

''I am not!''

''Oh, you know you are too,'' she snarked. ''And you know what? It's not fair!'' She narrowed her eyes at him, jabbing a finger into his chest. ''Why am I the only one gaining weight? Lots of baby daddies gain sympathy weight! Why aren't you getting fat with me?! Have some sympathy, you heartless bastard!'' Abruptly, her attitude changed and she smiled widely, running a finger down his chest seductively. ''Come on, it'll be romantic.''

''You hate romance and wish it would die a horrible death,'' he deadpanned. She muttered something under her breath, but to be honest, he had stopped listening. He looked at her closely, frowning softly. ''Ruby, you've never cared about your looks before. Why are you starting now?''

''I don't know,'' she huffed. ''It's just....everything's changing, Dean.''

His eyes instinctively went towards her breasts (which were growing increasingly bigger) and he grinned in approval. ''I'm aware.''

She smacked him upside the head for that comment and while he groaned, she slid off the bed and went back to stand in front of the mirror. ''This sucks. My body's changing, my moods are changing, my appetite is changing.'' She shot him a displeased look over her shoulder. ''I can't even look at fries without throwing up.''

''Yeah, I'm aware of that too. I'm the one holding your hair back, remember?''

''Shut up and let me have my moment of misery, all right?'' Clicking her tongue in disapproval, she stomped over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer with such force she nearly pulled it out and spilled the contents all over the floor. ''Jesus, Dean,'' she murmured. ''Do you ever fold your clothes?'' With a shake of her head, she snatched up one of his shirts, studied it critically and then threw it over her shoulder.

It joined the other clothing on the floor, and Dean eyed the growing pile with growing agitation. ''Just who exactly is going to clean that up?''

''You,'' she said shortly, tossing another shirt over her shoulder.

''Of _course_ I am.''

She silenced for a moment as she searched for an acceptable shirt to wear and when she finally decided on one, she tugged it on quickly and turned to face Dean. ''You know, it's not just that things are changing _now_,'' she admitted softly. ''It's that things are going to change even more.'' She moved back over to the mirror and studied her reflection critically, biting down on her lip briefly as she focused her eyes on the baby bump. ''Think about it, Dean. We're going to be parents.'' She turned to the side to study her profile, running a hand over the bump. ''Nothing is ever going to be the same again.'' She turned to the other side. ''Doesn't that scare you?''

Fuck yes. Of course it scared him. She was only five months pregnant and he had lost count of how many panic attacks he had gone through already. ''Well,'' he cleared his throat and rose from the bed. ''Sure it does. But....I mean, don't you think it'll be worth it in the end?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know. I've never been around a baby before. I'm not a baby person. How do I know I'll be able to do this? I hate kids, Dean.''

''That doesn't mean much. You hate everything.''

''Dean, be serious.''

''Listen, Ruby....'' His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. ''You'll like this kid, I promise.''

A small smile played on her lips. ''I will, huh?''

''Yes, because he'll be awesome. Just like his dad.''

Her smile widened as she turned, arms winding around his neck. ''It could be a girl.''

''Please,'' he snorted. ''I'm a Winchester. Winchester genes produce men.'' When she laughed, he grinned, tenderly brushing hair out of her face. ''So,'' he began, fingers working to do up the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. ''Do you feel better now?''

''I need new clothes.''

''I think we can arrange that.''

''And none of that flowery, cute maternity shit.''

''Noted.''

She silenced for a moment and then tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. ''Then....I think I'm good. For now.''

''I'm glad.'' He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then stepped back to look her up and down. ''You look good in my shirt.''

''Hmmm,'' she smiled lazily as she leaned up to kiss his lips softly. ''So....you really don't think I look fat?''

''....Okay, I don't know how to safely answer that.''

And then she was pushing him away and brushing past him. ''You're such an idiot, Dean. Way to ruin the moment.''

He chuckled and caught her arm, wrapping an arm securely around her waist and pulling her back to him. ''Ruby, I think you're gorgeous.'' When she relaxed in his arms slightly, he started to trail soft kisses down her jaw line gently. ''I think you're amazingly sexy,'' his lips made their way down to her neck. ''Radiant, stunning, ravishing,'' he kissed the hollow of her throat. ''_Foxy_.'' When she laughed, he brought his eyes back up to her. ''And for the record, you're not fat. You're pregnant. There's a difference.''

She didn't say anything for a moment, her smile said it all. ''You know,'' she mused finally. ''Every once and awhile....you do something right.''

''Well, thanks. I think.''

Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. ''Do you know what I think?'' She murmured against his lips. ''I think clothes are overrated.''

''You want me to get naked, don't you?''

''Damn straight.''

**end**

* * *

**AN: Yep. Pure fluff. Oh, and I feel I should mention that I am aware of the section breaks problems in all of my other stories (it seems this website is having some problems....**_**AGAIN**_**) and I promise, I am working on it. It's just some of those stories are old and I have to transfer them from my old computer and....yeah, it's a long story. Just know that I **_**am**_** fixing it. It just might take some time.**


End file.
